2nd dimension doofenshmirtz strikes back
by Taeko yasuhiro
Summary: what if alternate do doof sought vengeance 20 years in the future
1. part 1 Doof's scheme

this takes place 20 years in the good future from quantum boogaloo.

Doofenshmirtz's other dimensionator turns on.

2nd dimension doofenshmirtz emerges with a vengeful smirk on his face. 'finally after 20 years I'm back! now to get revenge on pointy and his darling'. He bumps into Xavier and Fred. 'Excuse me gentlemen, do you happen to know where a Mr. Phineas flynn and a Mrs. Isabella Garcia Shapiro live?' Xavier and Fred replied, not knowing doof is bad news. 'they moved in to the house where our mom and uncles used to live.'

meanwhile at that house, Phineas and Isabella have no idea things are going to go very wrong. Phineas states, 'Ok, Isabella, I'm going to work at my construction job, while I'm gone, you're in charge, my sweetheart"

Isabella responds sweetly 'will do, my little crumb cake '.

meanwhile doof is plotting how to get revenge. 'It's not enough to harm those 2 themselves... I need to take something they care about a lot'.

meanwhile, Abigail and Rachel flynn (Phineas and Isabella's daughters) are walking home.

they bump into doofenshmirtz.

doof inquires with intent as malicious as any daganaronpa execution. 'May i ask your names, girlies?'

Abigail Flynn naively answers 'I'm Abigail Flynn and this is my older sister Rachel '

Doof without saying anymore proceeds to knock them out and kidnap them.

Isabella receives a call on the flynn house landline. "hello? may i help you? '

doof evilly answers, 'you may not remember but you and your boyfriend thwarted an interdimensional scheme of mine 20 years ago involving an army of robots...'

Isabella proceeds to cut him off 'you! the alternate doofenshmirtz! you're not welcome on this line!'

doof prevents her from hanging up 'not so fast! I have your daughters Abigail and rachel. So you tell your boyfriend that he'd better give me that locket shaped key from 20 years ago or great harm shall befall them. ' 'make the right decision for your daughters' sakes.' doof hangs up

phineas comes home 'Izzy, I'm home!' (notices a sad look on her face) 'what's wrong darling?'

Isabella explains the situation in a sobbing voice, 'oh phineas, dear! it was awful! apparently the kids were walking home from school and doof from the alternate dimension told me that not only did he kidnap them, but also that unless you hand over the key from 20 years ago, great harm will befall them!' will phineas and Isabella agree to doof's demands or will they attempt a rescue mission find out in part 2


	2. part 2 enter the crew

Isabella is concerned beyond belief 'phineas what do we do? the kids are in danger!'

phineas assures her like so. 'I have a plan but to stage a rescue we need the full team.'

(enter baljeet and ginger followed by Buford, adyson, Katie and milly)

phineas explains the situation

Buford is eager 'lets bust some heads and save your kiddies '

phineas knows the urgency 'we still need ferb, gretchen and holly and i don't know where they are'

(suddenly ferb, gretchen and holly show up)

will the rescue mission be able to work? we'll see in part 3


	3. the rescue strategy

phineas states determinedly 'ok operation abigail and rachel rescue is a go. the rescue is a 4 phase plan. Phase 1: techno sabotage. Baljeet will find a way to remotely hack the normbots and shut them down. Phase 2: webfoot diversion. Ferb and I, with me using the locket as bait, will lure alternate dimension doofenshmirtz away from Abigail and rachel. Phase 3: the extraction. While Doof is distracted, Isabella and the fireside girls will sneak in and rescue the kids. Finally, once they're out of harm's way, in comes phase 4: payback. Buford will then deck alternate dimension doofenshmirtz in the face for what he pulled. ok, any questions?

Isabella, concerned for his safety speaks up like so 'I have one. Is there no other way for the plan to work other than you and ferb to put yourselves at risk?'phineas hesitantly admits 'i wish there was but because he's focused on getting Perry's key locket, and I'm the only one who has it, i have to be part of the distraction and Ferb well, including him in the diversion is the best way to include him in the plan'. Isabella reluctantly decides 'ok guess, just please everyone be careful '.Does team phineas hold all the cards with this plan? Or does doof have a wild card that will collapse their strategy? find out in the exciting semi finale in part 4


	4. the rescue mission starts

Baljeet announces his part succeded as such, 'through simple logic, i have deduced that the password to shut down the robots, is the name of doof's ex wife charlene' (types it on his tablet the norm bots are shut down)

Phineas informs ferb like so 'ready for phase 2 bro?' (Ferb agrees with a simple nod) they both say through the most wooden acting ever 'here we are doof, with the key you asked for come and get it'

Doof eagerly walks out to accept it.

Before giving it up, phineas strikes a conversation to stall for time. (winks at Isabella in a sneaky fashion)

Isabella exclaims in a tone not wanting the plan to go to waste, 'ok fireside girls you know the plan, get in, save Abigail and Rachel, get out and bail with the rest of the crew before doof suspects anything '

the other fsgs state well aware, 'yes mam'

they proceed to make an opening above the cell where Abigail and rachel are locked up.

Rachel and Abigail exclaim, relieved to see Isabella in front of them 'mom! are we glad you're here! but, where's dad?'

Isabella answers 'your father and your uncle ferb are stalling the man who kidnapped you so we can get out of here, now, come on!'

Phineas notices that Isabella, the fireside girls, and Abigail and Rachel made it out and relievedly orders 'everyone fall back but, first, Buford, you know what to do to this fiend'

Buford eagerly replies 'I'm on it, dinner bell'. (dinner bell is buford's running insult for phineas)

(he clocks him and they all go back home. )

tune in for part 5 the ending


	5. the ending

Isabella recaps the events 'that was close! but how did doofenshmirtz know you were close enough to us that he could use you as hostages?'

Rachel 'i think little Abigail can answer that'.

Abigail apologizes 'mom, dad I'm sorry '

Isabella asks 'what for?'

Abigail explains what happened 'when Rachel and i met the guy in the middle of the street i didn't know he was an enemy of yours, so i thought i could trust him enough to tell him our last name. '

Isabella explains in a calm voice 'it's ok, I'm not mad in fact, i too made a similar mistake when i was your age. Your father did too.'

rachel inquires, what did you do, mom?'

Isabella confesses, 'remember that summer 20 years ago i told you about? well one of those days, i was reporting for my fireside girl Gazette, and i posted a story about this hero in a bird themed super suit unaware that it was phineas, unintentionally putting him in the crosshairs of a villain known as kha kha peu peu. It's the biggest regret of my life.'

Abigail asks phineas, 'what did you do dad?'

phineas confesses 'i helped the more incompetent version of doof from our dimension build a portal into an evil dimension but i didn't know he was evil. '

Isabella cheers everyone up 'the point is as long as we have our friends and family to cover up our mistakes we're fine' so everything worked out, Abigail and Rachel we saved and phineas didn't have to give doof the key to taking over his world the end.


End file.
